What to Do?
by xXM'n'MXx
Summary: Bella got changed, came back to Forks, and now is wondering what she should do now that she's a vampire. here's what...please read and comment :


Okay so Bella became vampire, moved to Alaska, she's back at Forks 3 years later and now what's she gonna do

_**Okay so Bella became vampire, moved to Alaska, she's back at Forks 3 years later and now what's she gonna do. I don't know but here's what she should do. **_

Jump in front of a moving truck and yell "Hault! In the name of justice!"

Track down Jacob Black and punch him saying, "See I don't need no stinkin crowbar"

Stand in the middle of the street and growl at anybody who is walking, tried to run you over, or anybody else.

Rob a bank

Fill a tub with the money you stole from the bank

Watch every vampire movie made and have your self a good laugh

Impersonate Elvis

Dazzle Edward repeatedly

Track down Mike Newton, flirt with him just to make Edward mad, and see how long it takes for Edward to punch him

Play ding dong ditch, to the extreme by sneaking in peoples room and whispering in they're ear "Ding," until they wake up and then hide. Then jump up yell "dong" and run out the window screaming "ditch" like a maniac.

Attack every bending machine that ever ripped you off

Call the president saying "Seven days…no wait scratch that, 2 minutes"

Pretend to be King Kong and attack the poor tows folk.

Sit in a tree and sing in the loudest voice that everybody could hear "yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" at 3am.

go up to a squirrel and start having a conversation. "Hello, my name is Bella…don't tell anyone, but I'm secretly a vampire…You know you're a really good listener…I wasn't a couple years ago but my boyfriend changed me…and here's a really big secret…I haven't even told my husband yet….I…I'm actually pretending to be a klutz, I'm really a famous ballerina……..Why aren't you talking back! Here I am baring my soul out, and you're just UGH! CURSE YOU SQUIRELLS!!"

Go into (forgot her name) the person who plays Elizabeth Swan in Pirates of the Caribbean and say "ere poppet." Then when she looks at you yell "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SWAN!"

Secretly become obsessed with Buffy the vampire slayer

Run along side the ice cream truck saying "ha, now I can keep up with you, and can I have a banana split"

Sing in your head, "I'm a Barbie girl" until Edward asks you to stop, most likely trying to dazzle you while saying it, apologize (faking) and then start singing "IT'S A SMALL WORLD" really loudly.

Go to Chicago and start break dancing in the mall.

See how slowly you have to steal a car until you get caught, then run to Texas to escape.

Go to California to get a tan and see how many people go blind

Yell "OMC IT'S CARLISLE!" Every time you see him

Strap Emmet to a chair and make him drink Gatorade

Make the world's largest rubber band ball

Get into the world's stupidest crimes book (actual a book incase you don't know) for listening to these

Tell a guy you don't like chocolate and see if he thinks your insane.

Become a lawyer and when you're in court say "You're honor…I think my client has a right to say…" and the start singing "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!"

Become a movie star in the latest vampire movie

Change your name to Stephanie Meyer and write a book on your experiences, "I think I'll call it, Forks, no, TWILIGHT!"

Ask Jasper to change his name to Billy Bob Sammy and guilt him into it by reminding him of your 18th birthday

Ask Alice "You're all physic right? Well if a wood chuck would chuck wood could it eat a baseball?"

Run a marathon

Poke a bunch of bears while they're sleeping and then lead them to Mike Newton's house.

Dazzle a hobo

Run up a roof and then attack the poor kite.

Win the greatest hunting award

Win the Indianapolis 500, with a Porsche WEE!

Lock yourself in some random person's fridge

Stand in a sunny field and see how many people call the cops

Jump from building to building, so it looks like your flying, on a sunny day and then laugh when you watch the news and there's UFO sightings "The flying object seems to be…glittering?"

When someone asks you what you look for in a man tell them "Oh that's easy, cold, dead, and sparkling" (it's on an icon)

Tell the police that you just saw 8 vampires and see if he locks you up cause he thinks your crazy "I swear it's true!"

Play truth or dare with an army of 5 year olds and tell them to attack a certain Mike Newton

_**Tell me Whatcha think!!**_

_**So far I've only got 44 ideas and I may be putting some more on here it depends. **_


End file.
